


Good For You

by Queen_ofSassgard



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Faustus before he turned into a POS, Pre-Series, Zelda and her issues with Edward, that’s a topic all its own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_ofSassgard/pseuds/Queen_ofSassgard
Summary: The Church of Night is getting a new High Priest after the death of Edward Spellman but no one in the coven seems to know the new mans identity  Zelda isn’t the type to sit and wait... she has keys to the church after all.
Relationships: Faustus Blackwood/Zelda Spellman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Good For You

**Author's Note:**

> I’m FIRMLY behind Marie/Zelda after season two but this had to happen Blame Covid and my favorite enabler/Rp partner/best friend. Too much Evita for both me and Our First Lady of Quartina.

_ It seems crazy but you must believe. _

_ There's nothing calculated nothing planned. _

_ Please forgive me if I seem naive, I would never want to force your hand, _

_ but please understand I'd be good for you. _

Sabrina's birth had heralded many things, but no one had suspected it would bring disaster down on all their heads. Then again, no one- least of all Zelda herself- expected Edward to die within months of the girl's birth. The baby's sex, which had been such a dissapointment to so many on the Council had become even more of an issue after her father's death. Even if Sabrina had been a boy, no mere infant-Spellman or not- was fit to be High Priest of the Church of Night.

A son could have taken Edward's place in time... but a girl?

She never could.

Had that been a possibility, Zelda would have done just that herself years before. Elder brother or not he hadn't been the only one who wanted their father's place. She never would have allowed Edward to take Francis Spellman's place without some sort of a challenge,  **had** the option existed.

He'd been no better warlock than she was a witch, after all.

As it stood someone, some stranger, would be in his place at the pulpit this starting this evening. When the black mass began, the coven would learn just who His Unholy Emminence had sent to be Edward's successor. Zeld saw no reason to wait and find out with the common folk. No doubt it was some lacky from Rome. 

Certainly not someone worthy of the honor to her way of thinking.

Zelda hardly doubted the Anti-Pope's judgement, but the coven wouldn't easily bend to an outside force. As long as anyone could remember there had never been an outside priest in power.

So naturally, the entire coven was simmering with both curiosity and impatience.

Naturally... Zelda saw nothing wrong with using the keys to the Desecrated Church she still possessed to investigate. Any witch with sense and the ability would do the same. It wasn't as if she planned to snoop in his desk, or anything  _ unseemly _ . She just wanted to have a look around; to see if this stranger had charged anything thus far.

If she happened to catch him in the santuary, and learn his identity before the rest of the coven ... so be it.

The figure sat in the front row facing the alter.

No. It couldn't be.

She stepped closer and was enveloped in the scents of leather.. and well him. 

"Faustus," she breathed staring at the dark clad figure. 

After it was announced Diana was pregnant, Faustus Blackwood had disappeared without so much as a word. Not to anyone. Least of all to her.

"Breaking into churches now, Sister Zelda?" he didn't turn to face her.

She could hear his smirk even if she couldn't see his face. Edward's protege, but more importantly her on again off again lover of so many centuries. And he'd returned! "It's hardly breaking in when I've had a key since I was sixteen-years-old. " Zelda scowled. 

She fought the flush staining her cheeks. Damn him.

"It’s Father Blackwood," he said.

"Father?" No. It couldn't be. Not to take Edward's place. "His Unholy Imminence sent  **you** ?"

No. It couldn't be. Such a chance surely hadn't simply fallen in her lap.

"You heard me, Sister Zelda."

"If by "he" you mean His Unholy Eminence. Then yes. He very much did. Surprised, Sister Zelda?"

She blinked.

"You know as well as I, His Unholy Imminence wouldn't trust the Church of Night to just anyone."

"Of course not, " Well then this changed everything. With Faustus Blackwood as High Priest there were options. Lots of options. There'd been a time not so very long ago she'd held him dancing to her tune. A time before that troublesome mortal had stolen Edward's heart and spoiled everything anyway. "I can think of no one more suited to lead the Coven down the Path of Night, Father Blackwood."

He smirked. "You've finally given up your childish nonsense about succeeding yourself then?"

Damn him. "We're all allowed to be childish during our time at the Acadmey aren't we?"

"You're still there I hear. Still childish?"Faustus asked.

Of course he knew. The mortuary was the family business, but more than that it it was a cover. It kept not only the Spellmans, but also the other families in the coven safe from too much suspicion falling on them from the humans of Greendale. "You can see for yourself. " she laughed. "If you're the High Priest you're also the headmaster... and my boss I suppose."

The fact it paid the bills didn't hurt either. Midwifery was hardly in demand between a low birthrate in the coven, and suspicious humans who no longer had need of wise women. They insisted on birthing in a hospital. Somehow because of that and a dozen other reasons Zelda had fallen into teaching at the Acadmey of Unseen Arts during her brother's tenure.

"I never thought I'd live to see you teach."

"That hardly sounds like a vote of confidence, Father."

"You'll have to prove my doubts wrong then, Sister Zelda," he said with an expression that could described only as a leer.

Five minutes alone and- he acted as if nothing had changed. As if he hadn't left without a word. Men were always so utterly predictable. Always led around by one particular body part.

"Hmm," she purred. "Someone had to keep the choir up to snuff. Satan knows Edward had no ear- not that you were much better." 

"Something," he said, "tells me the coven won’t be much interested in your choir tonight"

Zelda scoffed. "I can't imagine why with all your cloak and dagger keeping your assignment secret."

"Hardly secret, you found out quick enough."

Any woman would have done no less than she had. The fact no one else in the coven had keys... was a tragedy for them and a boon for her.

"Or you're impatient. Is that it?"

Ha! As if she were the one half panting. "Resourcefulness is not to be confused with impatience."

"You missed me," he stood.

"Where would you get an idea like that?" she smirked.

"You missed me Zelda Spellman."

"You're avoiding my question."

Had she missed him? She'd never admit it- least of all to him. Not even to Hilda. Especially not to Hilda. "I was merely looking to learn who the anti-pope sent to be our new priest. It had nothing to do with you personally," she crossed her arms. A second later his eyes were glued to her breasts. "You were the last man I expected."

"It's my turn to be insulted I think," Faustus scowled.

Men and their fragile egos. Honestly. He'd not changed a bit during his time away.

"How was I to know it was you, Faustus?"

"I thought you were an intelligent woman."

"Very flattering," she rolled her eyes, "You really think you can run away without a word to me, return, and act as if nothing has changed?"

He reached for her. "You're free to leave. Sister."

"Leave? You need me." Zelda pointedly didn't step away. She didn't want to leave; to leave him but she wasn't about to tell him that either. "It's not a matter of what I want."

"Still the pious witch."

"You wouldn't have me any other way now would you?"

Faustus quirked a brow. "I'm to believe you're been pinning away for me all this time?"

Ha! As if any self respecting woman pined away for a man that long.

"You need me Faustus," Zelda said again. “it’s not a matter of what  **I** want.”

"Do I?"

"You've always needed me,"

If her own parents had taught her anything it was a priest- a warlock of any standing really- couldn't function without a witch at their side. The Church was too much to manage alone. If by extension, it meant she could restore the Spellman name after everything Edward and Ambrose had done to blacken it... so be it. Their family was for more than some parriah unfit to have any sort of voice in the coven. It wasn't entirely selfish. He needed help. Who better than the daughter of a high priest and sister of another?

"I need you?" his grip on her waist tightened, "You're the one who needs me after everything that happened. Everything your brother did to you."

She stiffened. He wasn't that smart; he hadn't caught on this quickly. "The co en isn’t easy to handle anymore. They're not used to listening to a man." Zelda bit her lip. He had been gone for so long.

"And I'm to believe you're been to keep them in line?" Faustus snorted.

"You doubt me?"

"You can't even keep yourself in line, chasing after a man you haven't seen in.'so long'."

"You want to hear that I missed you?" She demanded, "is that it?" Of course it was. He was too pompous to think anything else. "That I've been pining after you all this time?" Zelda tugged his shirttail from his waistband. Two could play at that game if he was inclined to start these old games again. "I missed you then." She had really but he didn't need to know that without any sort of sensarity behind it, "Happy now?"

"That wasn't so hard now was it Pet?"

She swallowed suppressing a shudder. "No." Zelda shook her head. Damn him. all the time and he could still ply her like a fiddle.

"Good girl."

"Don't start what you can't finish, Father."

"There’s no reason we can’t continue."

Sabrina needed her. Hilda needed her. "I can't stay," she didn't want to leave to begin with but if she stayed much longe they would all be late for the service.

"Says who?"

"I have responsibilities." Despite herself she pressed her hips against him. "I have to change. I can't look a mess for your first service  _ Father Blackwood _ ."

He thrust against her hips. "I think I should be the one to decide that. Given it's my service and all. You're enchanting with mascara running down your cheeks."

Zelda jumped. " We should give them more an a day before everyone finds that out. Don't you think?" Clearly she should have come earlier... much later.

"I'll find you if you don't come to me," He wasn't about to let go without a fight. The noway can't have changed that much while I was away."

Zelda laughed. "I'll come, you need me too much for me to be away from you."

**Author's Note:**

> R&R please witches and warlocks


End file.
